Summer of a Broken Soul
(We open up on Seliph, asleep in his apartment. Suddenly, a crash sounds outside, and he shoots upright.) Seliph Sívrit: Wh-who's there? (Slowly, he gets up and moves to the door. He opens it and almost screams at the sight. A thin, clearly starving young boy is lying on the ground outside, holding a worn stuffed bunny and in ragged clothing. The boy looks up, tears streaming down his face.) Boy: H-heeeelp... Seliph Sívrit: What happened to you?! Boy: Th-they're all dead...my entire family... (Seliph gets the boy inside and Takumi gets him some mac'n'cheese.) Boy: 'Thank you... '''Takumi Kaze: '''Kid what's your name? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''My name is Natsu Tanaka. Son of Mai Tanaka. Leader of the Tanaka clan. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Wait what? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Wait, didn't they all commit mas suicide? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''Yes, I'm the only one left. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Woah, that's rough kid. '(Vivid's door opens and she walks out rubbing her eyes.) Vivid: '''Mama, papa, what's going on? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''It can't be....Riri? '''Vivid: '''Who? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Wait you know her?! '''Natsu Tanaka: '''I do...she's my cousin. Riri! I thought they disposed of you! '''Vivid: '''Huh? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Okay slow down here. Dispose? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''My clan wanted another warrior. Someone to help the Maiden. They tried to infuse you with the essence of a kami. But you died part way through and they....um...got rid of you. But if you're alive then it must've worked! Tell me, how did you get here?! '''Vivid: '''I don't know...I don't remember how but I only saw mud and then I was here. '''Natsu Tanaka: '''You teleported! You have the power of the kami inside of you! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Huh, I guess that could explain why she randomly starts floating or teleports. I wonder how Arashi, Asura, Hana, Shini and Mizuno handle this? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''Who are they? '''Takumi Kaze: '''Friends of ours. '''Natsu Tanaka: ...wait. Hana? Like...Hanabi? Seliph Sívrit: *grins* How'dya guess? (Natsu blinks. Tears well up in his eyes again.) Natsu Tanaka: S-she cut off my cousin's arms...and caused my family to... (Suddenly, he bursts into tears again and hugs Seliph.) Natsu Tanaka: I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME! Seliph Sívrit: Gah! Tik-Tak! Help! Takumi Kaze: Hey, you're the one with dead parents, you handle him! Seliph Sivrit: 'Uh....kid. I don't think it's the arm cutting that made them all go bye-bye. It's probably the fact that they've been exposed outside of the crime world by attempting to attack the Minister of Foreign Arms Trade. '''Natsu Tanaka: '''The crime world?..... '''Takumi Kaze: '''Yeah apparently the Tanaka clan is deep, really deep in the criminal underworld. So they'd rather die than face punishment. But I don't understand, why didn't you die? '''Natsu Tanaka: '''I wasn't there when it happened....I was at school and I came home to... '(He starts crying again.) Takumi Kaze: Oh, good job, now we made it worse. (Seliph stares at Natsu, before slowly lifting his head up.) Seliph Sívrit: I can't say I know what it's like. I was only two weeks old when my parents died, but...sometimes, I still forget they're not coming back. You know what. Natsu, you can stay with us. Takumi Kaze: What?! Seliph we barely have enough room for the both of us and Vivid! Seliph Sívrit: Oh about that. I won a bunkbed set from a bingo game! Vivid: Yay! Nii-chan! (She hugs Natsu.) Takumi Kaze: Fine. But it's gonna be cramped for them. Natsu Tanaka: You really want me to stay? Seliph Sívrit: Yes! I know this apartment's small. But the bigger our family is, the cozier it gets! (He hugs Natsu. Takumi sighs and hugs him too. Natsu starts tto cry, even with the Tanakas he was an outcast for not being a fighter. Uet these two welcomed him into their family with open arms. He smiles and hugs them back. The camera cuts to Takumi finishing setting up the bunk beds.) Takumi Kaze: Welp, here's your new room. Paper work's out of the way. You're now officially part of our family. Vivid: Yay! Thank you mama! I call the top bunk! (Takumi smiles a little. This is his family. He wouldn't have it any other way. Seliph suddenly jumps in and glomps him and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes